Cadence
by faetouched
Summary: "She padded along the carpeted floor to peek into the next room. She saw that same sound system and several guitars propped up by their holders. She walked in further and realised that there was a door seemingly connected to the corridor. 'Oh? Who are you' A husky, baritone voice asked close to her ear." Fluffy J/S one-shot. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is a fluffy one-shot featuring our favourite pairing J/S. Do note that this is an AU fic so characters might seem a little ooc to you. I intend for this to stay as a one-shot for now, but I may write more in the future. That said, any readers who cannot stand the sight of AU fics please leave now. For the readers, do review if you're inclined to do so. Without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Escher Music Academy<p>

The words were bold and plated with a shining gold that looked as though it had just been polished.

Around her, she could see other students carrying music instruments in black covers and cases, those behind her side-stepping out of her path to continue on to the Victorian-styled building in front. Some glanced at her and then did a double-take, eyes taking in her long, straight hair and pretty features. Sarah became more conscious and she ducked her head down, making sure to move aside to one of the numerous benches lining the whole pathway. The autumn leaves provided a good, covered shade and once a while some leaves would spiral down in a dizzying pattern from the breeze rustling the trees.

Sarah sat down on the bench, placing her music file beside her. In the file were numerous piano sheets. She had started collecting them ever since she started playing the piano. It was about eleven years ago when she had just turned eight. She had visited a mall with her mother and they stood around at the entrance, taking a few steps in and absorbing the festive atmosphere. It was then that Sarah heard a haunting melody. She turned her little head around and saw a grand piano in the middle of the floor. It was a black, sleek grand piano. And the sounds coming from it were absolutely delightful. The woman playing wore a normal sundress, yet she exuded an elegance that made her aura shine. Sarah was captivated from her playing and the musical piece. From then on, she had never stopped learning the piano. And now, eleven years down, she had, based on her own ability, managed to secure a spot in the ever-prestigious Escher Music Academy with almost a hundred years of history. To say that she was delighted when the acceptance letter had arrived would be an understatement. This academy offered a flexible education. They would receive two years of the mandatory syllabus where theory and practical both were taught accordingly. However, the final music project at the end of each year was up to the individual to showcase. They would not need to be restricted by the boring classical pieces like other music academies. The third year would be free to their interpretation, meaning that they could do things their way to prepare for the final presentation that would determine a good grade on their Masters. Perhaps if she worked hard she could graduate with honours!

Today was the acceptance ceremony and the introduction of the new students to their dorms. The academy was located on a hill, and it was far more convenient to stay in one of their many dorms.

Sarah sighed, glancing at the wrist watch on her hand.

"Where is she?"

The next moment the air was knocked out of her and Anne's excited voice brought a few heads over to them.

"I'm sooooo sorry, darling! Thank god I wasn't late. Did you wait long?" Anne squeezed Sarah in a familiar hug.

"Can't you be on time for once?" Sarah couldn't help but smile when Anne did a mock pout.

"Aww, babe, you don't have to be so harsh. What's most important is that I'm here, aren't I? Anyway, let's hurry to the grand auditorium or we wouldn't get seats." Anne pulled Sarah up and followed the horde of students streaming in to the building.

Sarah just laughed, a light, tinkling voice that made Anne smile mischievously at her.

"Keep doing that and you'll mesmerise all the boys." Anne winked at Sarah and released her hand while Sarah swatted at her.

"Talk about yourself…" Sarah's eyes took in Anne's long, auburn hair and noted how good the uniform looked on her.

"Okay, enough, let's seat over there." Anne headed towards a row of seats near the back, due to the fact that the front rows had already been filled up. Sarah tucked her file closer to herself and followed her. They sat down and Anne sighed in relief.

"Finally, my legs are killing me!" She proclaimed with a dramatic flourish. Sarah laughed at her actions and crossed her legs, loving the material of the skirt as it caressed her thighs. It was navy blue and contrasted well with the white shirt tucked into it. They could wear any shoes they wanted and Sarah had decided on her favourite pair of ankle strap heels, coincidentally also in a dark blue that matched well with her uniform.

The girl next to Anne suddenly turned around and introduced herself. Sarah and Anne returned a polite introduction and something the girl, May, said, roused Anne's interest and they engaged in a conversation. Sarah, on the other hand, glanced at the clock hanging on the wall next to the stage. It was five minutes to eight and the principal would speak soon. Around her, seats were rapidly being filled up. A sweet-looking girl motioned to the seat next to Sarah and Sarah smiled at her.

"You can sit. There's no one."

The girl smiled back in return and sat down. "I'm Corrine. Nice to meet you."

Sarah decided she liked Corrine and replied. "I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you too."

"Sarah? That's a lovely name."

Sarah smiled politely and glanced at the boy heading towards them. He wrapped an arm around Corrine and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Arden."

Arden reached out a hand and shook Sarah's hand politely. Sarah introduced herself again and left the couple to their talk.

Ahead, the clock struck eight and a teacher spoke. The speech started from the Principal and then to the top scorer for the entrance exam. Sarah glanced around, disinterested. When the time came to head over to their dorms, Sarah heaved a sigh of relief.

Her dorm was a neat, whitewashed building tucked into the end of a short path. Dorms were divided into females and males, as expected. Her dorm was named Cadence. It was short and sweet and almost lyrical. Sarah had applied for a double bed room. Her roommate was a tall girl with a guitar, Julie. Anne's room was two doors away from hers and the four of them made plans to get to know each other better.

"Hey, Sarah, do you want to explore the campus with me? May offered to bring us around since she said she's familiar with this place."

"Nah, it's okay. You should go, Anne. I just want to look at the music rooms first."

Anne laughed. "I knew it. Oh well, see you later babe. Dinner together!" She walked off towards what Sarah presumed was May's room.

Sarah turned and went back into her room, gathering her phone and the file together with a pencil.

"Hey Julie, I'm just going to look around. Call me if you want anything." She laughed at Julie who seemed half-asleep on her bed. Julie managed a weak thumbs-up and Sarah left the room.

"Piano room… piano room… I swear I saw it just now… Ah!" Sarah glanced at a sign pointing towards a corridor on her left. More people were walking towards the direction she came from and once again many smiled at her. She smiled back politely, heading towards the music room.

As she passed by a door, the warm, husky melody stopped her in her tracks. The door was slightly ajar and she peeked in, seeing a comfortably lit room with a baby grand. However, the sounds didn't sound like the piano, and she finally recognised it to be that of an acoustic guitar. Curiosity aroused, Sarah opened the door slightly more. The hinges seemed to be well-oiled because the door didn't make a single sound. Sarah fully stepped into the room. The sound was coming from another room connected to this one. It was also comfortably lit from what Sarah could see. And from her position, she could see a sound system alive with the musical notes of a guitar. Behind her, she could hear an incoming horde of students. In her haste, she shut the door, somehow not wanting anyone else to know of this room. A smell of aged music sheets and flowers filled her senses and she breathed in.

She padded along the carpeted floor to peek into the next room. She saw that same sound system and several guitars propped up by their holders. She walked in further and realised that there was a door seemingly connected to the corridor.

"Oh? Who are you?" A husky, baritone voice asked close to her ear.

She whipped around and was startled by the close proximity with the stranger. He was definitely male, if his physique was anything to go by. Her head only came up to his neck and she glanced at his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

She was reminded of a time when she was younger and a similar situation had made her fled. She had been at a mall and when she turned around, all she saw was a boy's neck. Being extremely shy at that time, she had muttered a "Sorry." and fled the scene.

Now, however, she was older, and she would deal with the situation. Though it didn't seem too favourable. Trespassing into someone's music room, by the look of it.

She slowly raised her eyes to trace his face, her mind registering a chiselled jaw and handsome features before stopping as she met his eyes. Contrary to the swooning and dizziness from the female protagonist in romance novels, she just knew that she was quite embarrassed at having been caught. And flustered, because, to be honest, he was as good looking as the males in the novels!

His eyes were a light, airy blue up close, but Sarah could see that they were mismatched; one pupil was unexpectedly dilated, making the colour appear deeper and darker. She was fascinated. She had never seen such an unusual pair of eyes in her entire life.

Realising that she was still staring at him, she coughed in embarrassment and took a step back.

"Sorry, I was curious and I just started wandering… Is this your music room?" She waved a hand around, gesturing at the room to diffuse the awkward tension.

Taking a step back really did wonders to her appreciation of him. He was dressed in a simple white dress shirt that showed off his lean physique, and the customary navy blue pants boys were expected to wear. Judging from the way he seemed at ease in the room, Sarah guessed that he was a few years her senior. He exuded a kind of natural grace you found in the rigid and proper upbringing of old money. Sarah would know. While her family wasn't part of old money per se, they were wealthy enough to have to attend numerous balls and events organized by the elite of society. He looked like he would belong in that setting.

"Yes," he spoke, grabbing Sarah from her thoughts. "You could say it is my music room…" He trailed off.

Sarah felt the awkward tension fill the room again. Then he spoke once more.

"So, who are you exactly?"

Sarah's heart gave a little jump as his eyes trailed over her form very much like what she did.

She extended a hand with years of etiquette practice, not wanting to seem impolite in front of him. "I'm Sarah. It's nice to meet you."

He took her hand and shocked her even further by bringing it to his lips where they barely grazed the skin. Oh, she was definitely right about him being old money or associated with it. While the world had become increasingly modernized, a part of Sarah's heart still sighed when she read or saw such a greeting. It just seems so… romantic.

He brought their hands down but did not let go. Instead, she felt herself being pulled a step closer to him. He cheeks flushed and she felt her body grow a little warm.

"I'm Jareth." His thumb lightly traced her palm in soft circles and she flushed.

"You have nice eyes." She blurted out, and was horrified at her lack of manners.

He laughed, a husky chuckle that made her cheeks finally blush.

"Thank you, love." His eyes took in her cheeks and he gave an uncharacteristic smirk. He released her hand finally and she took in a deep breath to settle her nerves, yet feeling a tinge of disappointment at the same time.

"Well, I'm really sorry that I barged in without permission. I can leave now…" She steeled herself to continue looking at him.

He sighed, a tad bit dramatic.

"It seems, Sarah, that you truly do not remember me."

She frowned at his words. "I apologise, but I don't seem to recognise you. Did we meet somewhere before?" Her mind whirled, going through all the different dinners and events she was forced to attend.

"You truly don't remember?" He took a step towards her and she backed away almost instinctively. A frown graced his face as he seemed slightly unsatisfied, and he took another step towards her, slowly backing her towards the armchair in that dance so prevalent in books. She felt the back of her knees give and she sank down onto the comfortable seat. Trying to sit straight and not display her emotions were proving difficult as he placed his hands on both sides of her, effectively trapping her in.

Sarah took in a deep breath and regretted that decision. Being so near him brought a wave of his musky, earthly scent that was so distinctively male. She wanted nothing more but to bury her face into his neck and breathe it all in.

Ridding her mind of these thoughts she replied, "I really don't."

His eyes darkened as his gaze darted down to her lips. He raised a finger and gently trailed his thumb over her lower lip, wiping away a bit of the lip balm she had applied on earlier.

Jareth leaned further towards her and whispered, "That's because we haven't actually met. I was just kidding."

He straightened, giving Sarah a smirk. Sarah felt her heart race despite the lie and stood up hastily, barely managing to keep her wits about her. It was wrong... this was so wrong! But god, she really couldn't help but feel attracted to him.

He took her hand in his. His touch sent tingles running through her.

He let his lips fully come into contact with her fingers unlike earlier on and she wanted to melt even though she knew he was acting a little too touchy-feely for their first meeting.

Sarah hastily withdrew her hand from his. "I... I should be going."

She padded across the room and towards the door with every ounce of dignity she could muster, fleeing the room with his scent still surrounding her.


	2. Chapter 2

A sorrowful melody filled the hall as her fingers caressed the black and white keys. The piece reverberated, the sounds lingering only to be instantly replaced by the next set of notes. Sarah did not require any music sheets. All the notes and rests were all in her head. It was expected- after all, she was the one that spent hours perfecting and tweaking this piece. She had fallen in love with it ever since she heard it and despite searching relentlessly for a music sheet on the internet, she had not found one. Deciding that it could potentially be more productive to actually arrange the piece herself, and since she had done something similar before, Sarah gave up searching and set to creating the notes for the piece.

It had been a few years since then and 'Crystal' was still one of her most favourite pieces to play on the piano. On her sixteenth birthday, Sarah had, with the money she had earned from a part-time job, bought good quality music sheets and transferred each and every bar from the few rough pieces of paper. It was one of her personal treasures.

As Sarah finished playing the last bar of the song, the note echoed and lingered in the hall and for a few seconds after that there was total silence.

Then the noise started as her classmates started applauding and she bowed, feeling slightly light-headed from the rush of playing. She haven't had such a feeling in a long time. Perhaps this school would help her improve even further.

Sarah walked down from the stage and was met with Anne's squeal.

"That was really, really good! I mean," she continued with an excited voice, "you've played it countless of times before but it still sounds so good!"

"Thanks, Anne," Sarah smiled at her, giving her an encouraging smile, "It's your turn now. Go up there and wow us." She finished with a wink and her best friend laughed.

Anne brought her case up onto the stage and brought out her violin, and Sarah was once again struck by that serious expression on Anne's face. Sarah felt like Anne became a different person every time she played the violin. As Anne's hand lifted the bow and started to play, Sarah could not help but smile at Anne's own smile. She looked really peaceful up there playing the instrument she loved. It was a wonderful feeling. Sarah would know. The piano was like that for her.

The morning ended like this after everyone had done a short introduction and played a piece of their choosing. Each class had a variety of instruments and it was refreshing to Sarah, seeing different kinds of people with their passion in music.

They had the afternoon off and Sarah had no idea what to do. To tell the truth, she had kept herself busy after the encounter with enigmatic Jareth, but she couldn't deny that she wanted to see him again and breathe in his earthly, musky scent. He was like a drug.

Shaking her head from such thoughts, she glanced over at Anne.

"Hey Anne, what are you intending to do later?"

"Hmmm…. I don't know. Why don't we just explore the school? The two of us. We haven't had some girl time in a while." She grinned at Sarah

Sarah opened the lid off a packet of food. "Sure, let's eat first, though. I'm really hungry."

"Oh my god, look! It's so pretty!" Anne bounced on her heels, pointing at a building that seemed to be one of those housing numerous music rooms. It was Victorian-styled like the rest of the buildings but not all of them had a small path leading to it like this one. Wild flowers grew alongside the path in a neat, orderly row; contradictory by itself. Anne led the way down the path and Sarah followed, breathing in the clean air. The sun was not overbearingly hot, thank god, and her summer dress was just suitable for the weather.

As they got nearer to the building, the unmistakable sounds of the guitar travelled to their ears.

"Hmm? I wonder what that is?"

Sarah couldn't help but be reminded of Jareth and she almost jumped in shock when they passed by a slightly open window and there was Jareth in the room.

Anne had stopped a safe distance away so that they would not be seen and Sarah made no move to stop her, her eyes drinking in the scene.

Jareth was holding the guitar and was focused intently at a boy playing his own guitar. It sounded good to Sarah ears. The boy stopped playing and Jareth gestured, speaking about something she couldn't hear. He demonstrated and Sarah caught the faint sounds as a breeze started.

"Woah, that's so cool. I've always wanted to learn the guitar." Anne's voice sounded from her left.

Sarah twisted her head at Anne who was staring at her with a wry smile on her face. "What, since when?"

"He's good-looking, isn't he?" She smirked, head tilting in Jareth's direction.

Sarah fought to keep her composure. "He's alright, I guess."

"Hmmm? What are you not telling me?" She advanced on Sarah who retreated.

A moment of playfulness struck her and she stuck her tongue out at Anne. "Not telling you."

Anne mock-pouted but ruined it by throwing her arms around Sarah. "What did you do? And don't say nothing, because I can so totally tell when you're lying."

Sarah sighed, a little embarrassed at having to relay the events to Anne. Anne listened to her without interrupting, a feat for her.

"Oh, I can just_ feel_ the tension." She made kissing sounds at Sarah who shoved her away playfully.

They leaned back against the bench they were sitting on.

"So, I think you should go back. You know, make a new friend, boyfriend…" She added the last word in a whisper.

Sarah laughed at her even as her heart jumped at the thought. "Totally didn't ask for your opinion, dear Anne."

It was Anne's turn to swat at her.

"Well, it's up to you. Though if I were you I sure would!"

"Come on, we should be heading back." Sarah stood up.

_I wonder what he was doing though. It seemed like he was tutoring._

They slowly made their way back to their dorm. At the entrance, they were intercepted by Anne's roommate, and Anne went along with her after making dinner plans with Sarah.

Sarah reached her room to find it empty. She plopped onto her bed, taking out her phone and browsing through it. She gave up after a while. It was just too boring to be lying here on a perfectly fine afternoon.

She headed out the door again and found herself walking along the same corridor that she had escaped from so frantically before. Her hand rested along the wall as she eyed the door a few steps ahead and she looked around her a few times to make sure no one was there to witness her trespassing- again.

With as little noise as possible, she managed to slip into the dark room. It seemed like he had not returned yet. Resolving to wait for him, she turned on the lights and sank into the armchair in the adjoining room. The room smelled more like him and she breathed it in. It was calming, being here. When he came back, she would apologise for her rudeness.

Sarah curled up on the comfortable seat, eyes catching sight of a painting hanging on the wall. She must have missed it the first time she was here, since she didn't remember seeing it. A ballroom set elegantly in the painting. A masquerade, Sarah realised, since the people painted in it were wearing masks. A girl stood out amongst them, her dark hair starkly contrasted against the white dress she wore.

When Sarah dreamt, it was of dancing.

Sarah slowly woke to the feel of something covering her and the gentle humming of the air-conditioner.

She could also hear the scratching of pencil against paper, and she tensed, suddenly sure that the man sitting at the desk was Jareth. She peeled back the quilt covering her and ran her fingers through her hair, self-conscious of her appearance.

His hand paused and he turned to look at her when her movements made rustling sounds. He dropped the pencil, turning around in his chair to look at her.

Sarah laughed nervously.

"Well, this is embarrassing…" She trailed off, catching sight of his amused look.

"So, why are you here again?" His mismatched eyes regarded her, not once breaking eye contact.

Sarah dropped her gaze, feeling disorientated staring at his eyes. "I just wanted to apologise for breaking into your room, that's all."

"Apology accepted. That's all?" He returned almost immediately. His eyes still held amusement in them.

A spark of defiance ignited inside of her. "And I like this place." She raised her head and he laughed, his chuckle giving her little shivers.

He turned back to his desk as she breathed in to calm her nerves. Sarah stood up and walked towards him. He tilted his head slightly to glance at her.

She looked at the music sheets on the table, ignoring the flutters in her stomach as her body registered the closeness between them.

"Oh, wow. You arrange pieces too?" She asked, impressed.

He grabbed a chair from the side of the desk and placed it next to him. He patted the chair, motioning for her to sit down. Sarah did, her eyes still roaming over the papers as she moved her hair back over her shoulder.

The title read _Mornings of Gold_ and she studied the notes. From what she could form in her head, it sounded like it would be an elegant tune. What was most astonishing was that _Mornings of Gold _was a piano piece. She thought that Jareth only played the guitar. But then again, there was that piano in the adjoining room…

Jareth picked up his pencil and continued filling in the bars.

"I composed this myself." He shaded in a black circle of a G crotchet.

"That's cool. I've never composed something of my own before. I've only arranged pieces and even then I feel like there's always something lacking when I play the keys, you know?"

Jareth didn't reply, just glanced at her and continued filling in music notes.

Any other times, Sarah would have been offended by his lack of response but the atmosphere was so calming that she felt comfortable in the silence.

She looked on at his work for a while more before picking up a book lying on the table. A part of her was shocked at her own brashness but she took the book anyway. It was a novel by a Japanese author she faintly remembered hearing of.

Sarah loved reading- and acting out the characters in her books. It was her other favourite pastime besides the piano. She had a hidden love for literature, although music would always be her first love.

She cracked open the book, fingers on the spine as she started to read. All the while, Jareth had not stopped shading and drawing notes with each stroke.

Her knee bumped Jareth's as she moved to cross her leg and she froze, but he didn't comment or move his leg away and she heaved a quiet sigh of relief before she continued reading, unaware of the slight smile tickling the corner of his lips.

When Jareth finished _Mornings of Gold_, Sarah was still reading, subconsciously biting on her lower lip as her eyes followed each line.

She looked totally engrossed in the book and Jareth took a moment to look at her profile, taking in her unblemished skin, deep-set eyes and full lips.

She was beautiful, and so shy about it. It was refreshing to see a girl like this, so unlike many others that knew their beauty and did nothing but try to flaunt it.

He couldn't help but raise his hand, his fingers sifting through her smooth, free-flowing hair as a smell of something sweet hit him. It was intoxicating and he gently tugged on a lock of her hair.

Sarah startled at the contact, only coming back to the world after she felt his cool fingers touching her hair.

Her cheeks flushed. It seemed too intimate for him to be doing such things but she liked the way it felt.

She looked at him, meeting his eyes which was regarding her with an intensity that made her breath hitch.

He spoke in a soft voice, as if not wanting to ruin the atmosphere.

"It's already nearing seven. Do you want to get dinner?"

His fingers had not stopped running through her hair. She felt her cheeks heat up more.

"I would love to, but I've already promised my friend, so…" She felt like an awkward teenager talking to her first crush.

"It's alright. We can go next time."

She felt a joy fill her at his words. It seemed like he wanted to continue seeing her as she did him.

"Yeah." She gave him a wide smile, not being able to stop herself.

His fingers curled and he released her hair, turning to gather the piano sheet for _Mornings of Gold_ and holding it out to her.

"Here. Play for me sometime?"

Sarah's eyes widened. She didn't know about others but she had always thought that giving an original piece to someone required a fair amount of trust on the composer's part. She felt overwhelmed but a part of her was suddenly snatched by the desire to play the songs he composed.

She accepted it with both hands. "That's really nice of you," she broke off, studying the bars filled with Jareth's effort, her fingers already itching to play, "Thank you, Jareth."

His name rolled deliciously off her tongue and she decided she liked the way his name sounded.

He gave a grin that did things to her insides and replied with his husky voice, "You're welcome. I'm looking forward to hearing you play."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story! My A Levels are over so I have finally written a new chapter. I'm thinking of just one more chapter before the story ends. Hope it wasn't too overly fluffy for you. B****ut then again, this is a fluffy piece :) Please forgive me for the abundance of Labyrinth references too.(****I couldn't resist it.) Thank you for your support!**


End file.
